pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Hurts
Queen of Hurts is the 45th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The Head Hunter is seen running throughout Master Rytas' mansion, she makes her way down stairs and seems to be upset that there are no more heads to cut, and so she proceeds to shatter the Sealing Stone.The . Oz and the others all felt an earthquake just like the one in Sablier... A little and younger version of Elliot Nightray was shown running to his older brothers, Claude and Ernest. He asked them about the new boy that their father have brought home. He looked just like Vincent. Ernest told Elly that they would acknowledge them to the family or even consider them as Nightray members. He also told Elly to stay away from them in which Elly was confused by this. He then noticed Gilbert and Vincent being him. He wondered why his family hates them. Elly was all anger at Gil and Vincent about something, but it was a friendly fight. When Elliot was older, he noticed that Claude was angry at their father for allowing Gilbert to try to contract Raven as he was never a true member of the family. Their father said that he should be happy that Raven's contractor was finally found. He then said that Elliot could be able to contract Raven despite him or Fred or Ernest not being able to contract it. Vincent who was now 23 years old, said that contracting a chain takes talent and that Gil has everything that is needed to contract Raven. Gilbert was lying in bed all tired and sleepy from the contract. Elliot can by to see how Gilbert was doing. He heard that he was able to contract Raven and the others are pretty pissed by it. He then asked how it feels to have contract Raven. Gil told Elliot how it went. He touched the door and he was transported to a sea of darkness. Chains were all around him and a floor of dark water is shown all black and unseen. It was the same the first time he and Vincent went to see it. A sea of darkness with only one thing in there. A giant eye ball is shown peering though all the chains that it's bound to. It was amazed to see him again. Chains try to understand which humans suit them........just because they choose them doesn't mean that he is of deserving of the power. Gil said that it took a long time. Raven said that he was qualified for it. Gil was then bound by it's chains and Raven scratch him for his blood. The blood drips to the ground. Raven said that it taste like last time and the chains that bound him began to loosen. The first time he failed, the second time he lost awareness of himself. With awareness, the power of the chains remained hidden. It wondered what about how. Gil was unfazed by it. He then grabbed the chains and began saying that he devoted his life to form a contract to it. The power to kill....to seal...to protect..... if he is qualified, then make a contract then. A image of him, little and small, was shown and it realized that he did grow. Raven said all right and that he is bound to the left arm. Raven then said that awareness and choice.....one day be forced to realize the meanings of them both. Raven began to melt and he........ Elliot was shocked that he drank Raven's blood. That would have made him an illegal contractor, so he let Raven's blood to soak into the blood sealed mirror. He held it up to show Elliot. It was invented to make sure that Pandora members would not become illegal contractors and for them to use the full extend of their chain's power. However if it was broken, the contract would be rescind and the chain would go away. Gil said that he was sorry and Elliot was the rightful successor......... Elliot said that he didn't need Raven's power to protect the family. He will do it by his own ways and that Gil should do his job as a member of the Nightray family as well. He was Raven's contractor and his older brother. Gil was happy to hear that. Vanessa came running to them and banged on the door. She then told Elly that their brother Fred was killed. Someone has cut his head off. Elly was shocked by this. That marks the first case of the beheading. Their uncle was also killed by the headhunter. Gil was also being targeted, but by poison. Ernest and Claude went looking for the headhunter, so that they can kill him. Ernest told Elly to take their mother and run away. Elliot was shocked and was horrified to know that his brothers were going to hunt down the headhunter. If they die then it will be all over. Elliot woke up screaming and he by mistake smacked Leo on the shoulder with his sword. Leo was okay and Elliot said that he was sorry. Leo said that he was sorry for coming like that. He looked like he was having a nightmare, so Leo thought that he should loosen his collar. Leo just came back and he told Elliot about what he could find. His father wouldn't tell him about what he knew of Xai Vessalius. Leo asked Elliot if he had that dream again. He dreamt about his brother again. He wondered what it could mean. Leo told him that he had a good sixth sense. He showed up again.....the headhunter. Elliot was shocked to of hear of this. Vincent and Ada was walking in the garden. They were talking about the headhunter. It appears that the beheading this time was not related to the Nightray. Pandora was in an uproar and the four Dukes are having a meeting. Ada was worried about if the headhunter was to come hunting again that the Nightrays would be targeted again. That would mean that Vincent and Gil would be in trouble, but he told her to not worry. He didn't want to die until her father and her uncle accept their relationship. He closed into Ada and she was beginning to blush when Vincent pulled a leaf out of her hair. The relationship with Elliot and Gil is beginning to take a toll. Elliot felt that Gil left the family, but it is a rather different story. Gil believed that those who are close to him are killed. When Fred, Ernest, and Claude were killed, it felt that he was going to be the target again. He felt that if he leaves the family that Ada or Elliot would get hurt. The closer he got to someone, the weaker he is. Elliot believed that Gil just left the family as he was afraid of the headhunter. Ada reached out to Vincent. He wondered what was she doing. She said that Gil cares about him very much and he thanked her for saying that. Vincent was thinking to himself that he wanted to taint her. He wondered if Gil would get angry at him for hurting her feelings then again he would like to see his angry face again. They both sat down on the bench and began to talk about her family. Back at the mansion, Gil saw Alice poking at the floor outside of Oz's room. Alice was thinking about something. She told Gil that Oz came back a while ago and that he left to his room. Gil was surprised by this. Gil dragged Alice away to let Oz rest. Alice was complaining and the guards were rather surprised by this. Oz was lying in bed all tired. He noticed that Gil was back and that he was sorry for Alice. His body felt so heavy......even though its been a week since then. The scene that he saw back at the mansion..........all the red wouldn't leave his mind. He had a weird feeling and that the shock from the Tragedy of Sablier was......something was different.........did something change......or.......has Oz changed? He wondered if he was trying to kill Marie back then. He then said that there was no time to be lying in bed. Gil asked Alice on why did she stopped Oz back then while he put a cigarette in his mouth. She was confused by this question and he clarified what he meant. He said that when he raised that scythe against the woman, he thought that she would cheer him on rather then stopping him. She stopped and then said that it would be pointless. Gil was rather confused and asked how it was pointless. She was looking down when she said that she didn't really know. Gil was all okay with it. He then patted Alice on the head and said that he was thankful for her to stop Oz from doing it. Alice was dazed by this sudden act and was touching her head. Gil was walking away and Alice quickly went to him. Leo and Elliot were running through a hallway. Leo asked what's the rush? He was going to Pandora. He could stand around when the bastard showed up again. An image of his older brothers flashed back. He clutched his sword and vowed to get the beheading Queen. Rufus Barma is seen walking through Pandora, Oscar Vessalius is seen brooding over something, and Elliot's older sister, Vanessa is shown, staring out of a window. Characters in order of appearance * *Ernest Nightray* *Claude Nightray* *Vanessa Nightray *Raven* *Leo *Ada Vessalius *Rufus Barma *Phillipe West *Oscar Vessalius }} Terms Trivia *The titling of this chapter refers both to the character of the Queen of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, and to the nickname of the Head Hunter. Navigation Category:Manga